Aliénor Shafiq Black
by Karen Killa
Summary: Sirius était marié avant d'aller à Azkaban, et il avait une fille, restée dehors, Aliénor la marraine d'Harry et une des meilleures amies de Lily va tout faire pour élever son filleul afin que l'enfant soit heureux. Aidée par les aînés de la famille Black, Aliénor va trouver son courage, pour sa famille. Dumbledore Bashing. Alive Regulus. Good Arcturus et Meliana.
1. Aliénor

Sortant de la voiture, Aliénor devait lutter pour ne pas craquer, une part d'elle avait envie de s'effondrer et ce depuis plusieurs jours mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas le jour en tout cas, la nuit, seule dans son lit là elle s'effondrait, ne pouvant plus porter le masque une seconde de plus. Si elle n'avait pas eu sa fille, sa petite Lyra, alors elle doutait qu'elle aurait pu tenir le coup, elle avait perdu trois de ses meilleures amies, un homme qu'elle voyait comme un ami, presqu'un frère, et son mari. La mort de Marlène avait été horrible pour leur groupe, ça avait été un véritable massacre, toute la famille MacKinnon y était passée, y compris les enfants des frères de Marlène, certains n'étaient que des bébés. Marlène avait été la plus optimiste du groupe et sa perte s'était fait cruellement ressentir, surtout vu que la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets la connaissait depuis toujours. Les Shafiq et les MacKinnon étaient alliés, ils n'étaient pas aussi proches que les Potter et les Londubat, ou les Bones et les Abbot, mais les familles étaient proches et étant du même âge les deux filles avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Aliénor et Marlène étaient restées proches au fil des années, même si Marlène était plus proche de Dorcas Meadowes et Alice Fawley Londubat, tandis qu'Aliénor était plus proche de Lily Evans Potter.

Et maintenant Aliénor avait aussi perdu Lily, sa meilleure amie depuis leur onze ans, ça avait été une amitié un peu étrange, Lily était si confiante, si courageuse... si vivante, après avoir parlé plusieurs fois à la rousse elle avait compris pourquoi Lily avait été envoyé à Griffondor alors qu'elle était très loyale et travailleuse, mais aussi rusée et très curieuse. Tandis qu'Aliénor s'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle avait été envoyé dans la maison des lions, elle avait cru qu'elle irait à Serdaigle comme la plupart des membres de sa famille, comme son frère aîné Alexandre, mais non le Choipeau l'avait envoyé à Griffondor et même aujourd'hui elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle avait bien sûr été heureuse dans la maison rouge et or, ayant trouvé de bonnes amies et des bons amis aussi, même si il avait fallu plus de temps pour s'habituer aux Maraudeurs. Aliénor et Lily avaient été toutes les deux les cibles de l'attention de Sirius Black et James Potter, les deux garçons ayant décidé qu'elles seraient leurs femmes respectives et faisant tout ce qui était possible pour attirer leur attention. Comme s'attaquer à Severus Rogue que James avait considéré comme une menace, une chose que Lily avait détesté vu qu'elle avait horreur des injustices mais surtout parce qu'il était son plus vieil ami. Sirius lui avait choisi de faire de grandes déclarations d'amours, des gestes expansifs, que des choses qui gênaient profondément Aliénor qui était plutôt timide et réservée. Néanmoins lors de la sixième année à Poudlard, ils avaient changé, muri, et peu à peu les deux jeunes filles avaient vraiment appris à les connaître et à les aimer. Après Poudlard il y avait eu la guerre, des horreurs et la peur mais il y avait aussi eu de la joie, de l'amour, des mariages et des naissances, et tout ça, ce côté positif ça avait permis à Aliénor de tenir. Elle ne se battait pas, elle n'avait pas le tempérament et si elle était contre les idéaux de Voldemort et des mangemorts, elle ne voulait pas mettre sa famille en danger. Elle avait failli changer d'idée après la mort de ses parents, de son frère et de la femme de ce dernier, ainsi que son neveu. Elle avait voulu les venger mais elle avait été enceinte de sa fille Lyra à l'époque et n'avait pas voulu la risquer, non que Sirius s'y soit opposé, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit encore plus en danger. Rien qu'en étant une Shafiq et encore plus sa femme, celle du rebelle des Black, elle était en danger mortel.

Elle avait pu tenir même après la mort de sa famille, et après la mort de Marlène aussi, parce qu'elle avait eu la famille qu'elle s'était crée à Poudlard, il y avait eu Lily et Alice, leurs époux James et Frank, et leurs enfants Henry, dit Harry, et Neville. Elle avait eu d'autres amis aussi mais surtout elle avait eu Sirius, son mari et l'amour de sa vie ainsi que leur fille Lyra Elizabeth. Mais maintenant elle avait perdu tellement, Lily et James avaient été tué par Voldemort et oui ce monstre avait disparu mais le sacrifice était trop grand pour elle. Et si elle entendait encore une personne dire à quel point c'était une bonne chose que James et Lily se soient sacrifiés, elle faisait un massacre. Elle avait perdu Alice et Frank aussi à cause des Lestrange et de Croupton Jr, et pour le moment elle n'avait pas la force de croire à un miracle, de croire qu'ils allaient s'en remettre. Et pire encore elle avait perdu Sirius, oh il n'était pas mort, mais tout le monde pensait qu'il était un mangemort. Comme tous les gens de sa famille, ce n'était pas du tout le cas, loin de là même pour sa famille et pour Sirius, il y avait des Black qui prenaient le sang et la lignée très au sérieux bien sûr mais pas tous et ils n'avaient pas été tous du côté de Voldemort. Loin de là même. Et Sirius n'avait pas été un mangemort, il avait arrêté de nombreux mangemorts au contraire, s'était battu contre un grand nombre d'eux aussi mais tout ça, ça ne comptait pas, pas pour le Ministère et le Magenmagot. Quoique le Magenmagot n'avait pas dit grand chose vu que son mari n'avait même pas eu le droit à un procès. Pour Bellatrix Lestrange, une folle dangereuse qui avait participé à de multiples meurtres et qui était même allé jusqu'à participer à la torture d'un couple formidable, avait le droit à un procès mais un grand auror ne pouvait pas.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment les gens pouvaient vraiment penser que Sirius aurait pu trahir James, sans compter Lily et Harry. Imaginer que son mari était un mangemort était déjà difficile, Sirius haïssait Voldemort, mais qu'il ait trahi l'homme qui était son meilleur ami, son frère, presqu'un jumeau même, c'était simplement impensable. Comment les gens pouvaient croire une chose pareille ? Comment leurs amis pouvaient-ils imaginer ça ? Alors qu'ils le connaissaient ? Alors qu'ils savaient à quel point Sirius adorait James ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas, ça n'avait pas de sens. Le problème c'était que si elle n'avait pas le moindre doute au sujet du fait qu'il n'était pas le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily et donc qu'il ne les avait pas trahi, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé lors de la confrontation avec Peter qui s'était finie avec la destruction de Peter et la mort de douze moldus. Et puis elle n'avait pas de preuve au sujet de la trahison, la seule preuve à laquelle elle pouvait penser était le testament de James et Lily, mais elle ne pouvait pas y accéder. Albus Dumbledore l'avait scellé le jour même de la mort du couple, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. Elle n'avait même pas un souvenir où Sirius lui disait qu'il n'était pas le Gardien, contrairement à ce que disait les rumeurs, après avoir appris qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte il était devenu encore plus protecteur, la première grossesse s'était bien passée mais elle avait du faire attention, l'accouchement avait été difficile dû au stress, elle avait commencé à avoir des contractions alors qu'ils faisaient face à une attaque de mangemorts. Elle avait donc parfaitement compris son inquiétude et son besoin de la protéger, se rappelant très bien du visage tiré et paniqué de son mari alors qu'il la portait dans les couloirs de Saint Mangouste.

Et maintenant son mari ne serait pas présent pour le reste de sa grossesse, pour les quatre mois et demi à venir, pas plus qu'il ne serait là pour l'accouchement, ou pour élever leur bébé. Il ne pourra pas non plus être là pour voir leur fille grandir. Elle luta pour ne plus penser à ça, elle trouverait un moyen pour que Sirius puisse être libéré, mais en attendant elle devait garder la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Lily et James, celle de protéger leur fils si quoique ce soit leur arrivait. Bien sûr elle avait fait cette promesse avec Sirius et en pensant qu'il serait avec elle si une chose pareille se produisait mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de ne pas respecter sa parole. Pas alors qu'elle savait où était son filleul, Henry Potter dit Harry. Albus Dumbledore lui avait pris son mari, mais elle ne le laisserait pas s'en prendre à son filleul, même si il y avait une prophétie, Harry était bien plus qu'un futur soldat et elle ne le laisserait pas tourner cet enfant en une marionnette. Une part d'elle aimerait protéger tout les enfants, cependant elle savait que ce n'était pas faisable, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Il était Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qui avait battu Grindelwald et que Voldemort avait craint, alors qu'elle était simplement la seule survivante de la ligne principale des Shafiq et la femme de Sirius Black. En comparaison elle ne faisait pas le poids, ça allait demander du temps pour réussir à le faire tomber, et en attendant elle devait s'occuper d'Harry, quoique le vieux fou en pensait. Elle toqua donc à la porte et attendit, elle n'eut pas à le faire longtemps, à peine une minute après elle s'ouvrit.

"Pétunia, merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer." dit poliment Aliénor, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup la sœur de Lily et ce qu'elle savait sur elle n'était pas vraiment positif. Néanmoins elle n'avait eu qu'une version de l'histoire et puis elle devait être polie, elle avait besoin de Pétunia et en dehors de Harry, la brune était tout ce qui lui restait de Lily.

"Merci d'être venue normalement." répondit Pétunia en la laissant entrer, ayant regarder la voiture ainsi que la tenue d'Aliénor, à savoir une robe noire assez simple mais ajustée autour de son ventre, sa grossesse était visible.

"Pas de soucis, je suis désolée pour Lily." dit doucement Aliénor, elle avait vu avec Sirius, que même si des frères n'étaient plus proches, que la perte était quand même douloureuse. Et malgré tout Pétunia était la sœur aînée, en plus elle voyait que les yeux verts clairs de la brune étaient marqués, elle avait pleuré.

"L'enfant est là." pointa Pétunia, ne répondant pas aux condoléances, Aliénor accepta la demande silencieuse et tourna la tête vers le salon, où il y avait deux enfants, le fils des Dursley et Harry. Dudley, si elle se souvenait correctement, était entouré de jouets, tandis qu'Harry tenait simplement sa couverture bleue, celle que Lily avait choisi avant l'accouchement, elle avait mis des heures et avait fait un grand nombre de magasin avant de trouver la couverture idéale. Aliénor le savait bien, elle avait accompagné la rousse et Alice pour le faire et avait participé d'ailleurs, voulant que sa fille ait également la couverture parfaite. Aliénor remarqua qu'Harry n'avait pas de jouets avec un froncement de sourcil mais elle choisit de garder le silence, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi après tout et elle n'allait pas juger comme ça, en plus il n'allait pas rester encore longtemps dans cette maison.

"Hey Bambi." sourit Aliénor, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lui montrer son chagrin, encore plus en utilisant le surnom que ses parents avaient choisi pour lui. James étant un animagus, prenant la forme d'un cerf, et le patronus de Lily étant une biche, leur fils était donc un faon, ça avait été leur raisonnement en tout cas. Ils étaient morts c'était vrai, mais il allait quand même pouvoir profiter de ce genre de chose. Elle allait s'en assurer.

"Nor', Nor'." appela Harry en faisant un grand sourire et en tendant les bras pour être pris. Aliénor se baissa pour le serrer contre elle, ayant besoin de le sentir contre elle. De s'assurer qu'il était vivant, les rumeurs du Survivant existaient bien sûr et elle les avait entendu, Sirius lui avait envoyé un Patronus pour lui annoncer la mort de James et Lily ainsi que le fait qu'Harry était vivant, et elle avait cru son mari, mais le voir était différent. "Pady ? Ra ?"

"Non, Padmol n'est pas là." dit la femme aux yeux violets en s'efforçant de garder un ton léger. "Et Lyra, tu la verras bientôt." elle assura, reconnaissant les surnoms qu'il avait donné aux adultes proches de lui. Il n'avait jamais appelé Sirius, Siri, ou Ri, comme James l'appelait toujours Padmol, le Pady avait été crée. Lily avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'ils avaient eu de la chance qu'il ait appelé James, Papa au lieu de Corny comme disait Sirius.

"Assied-toi." invita Pétunia, lançant un regard vers le ventre d'Aliénor.

"Merci. Je voulais vraiment te remercier d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer au sujet d'Harry. Tu as tout à fait le droit de vouloir sa garde, après tout c'est ton neveu." dit doucement Aliénor, elle ne savait pas ce que Pétunia voulait. Les gens changeaient après tout et elle voulait peut-être garder son neveu.

"Je n'en veux pas. J'ai mon fils, Vernon et moi ne voulons pas être mêlés avec toute cette magie. Il voulait l'amener à un orphelinat." dit Pétunia en regardant Harry qui jouait avec le collier d'Aliénor, le pendentif représentait l'étoile du Nord, il était en or avec des diamants, ça avait été un cadeau de Sirius. Il avait dit que cette étoile montrait le Nord et guidait ainsi les gens et qu'en plus c'était l'étoile la plus brillante, et comme elle le guidait toujours et qu'elle était la femme la plus belle au monde, alors il était normal qu'elle la porte. C'était le cadeau de leur premier anniversaire de mariage.

"Signer des papiers certifiant que tu renonces à tout droit sur lui et que tu me cèdes la garde ira alors ?" demanda Aliénor, espérant vraiment que ce serait le cas. Luttant également pour ne pas réagir à l'idée que l'imbécile de mari de Pétunia avait voulu placer Harry dans un orphelinat. Sa famille n'était pas de celle qui considérait les moldus comme inférieurs, juste différents en réalité, elle avait vu en grandissant, surtout ces dernières années grâce à Lily et Sirius, qui était fasciné par la culture moldu, que les moldus étaient tout aussi brillants que les sorciers, voire plus. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle rencontrait des gens comme Vernon Dursley, elle comprenait bien mieux le point de vue des mangemorts.

"Oui, il mérite d'être avec quelqu'un qui a son don et qui pourra le comprendre." acquiesça Pétunia. "Il sera plus heureux avec toi qu'ici, mais ... est-ce que ça ira ? Lily m'a dit que tu avais eu une fille de l'âge de Dudley et je vois que tu es à nouveau enceinte. Est-ce que ça ira ? S'occuper d'un bébé est déjà difficile, mais là un deuxième avec un troisième en route, es-tu sûre ?"

"Oui, je suis sûre et puis je ne serai pas seule. Sirius, mon mari, ne pourra pas être avec moi pendant quelques temps, je le sais, et je sais que s'occuper d'un enfant est difficile, mais je ne serai pas seule non plus. Les grand-parents de Sirius désirent être présents, ils m'ont invité à venir vivre avec eux et je vais le faire, la guerre a secoué tout le monde, ils veulent me protéger et protéger Lyra. Harry est également le bienvenu." expliqua Aliénor.

L'arrivée de Meliana et d'Arcturus au cottage qu'elle et Sirius avaient acheté, avait été une surprise, après que Sirius ait fuit sa famille après les BUSES, il n'avait eu de contact qu'avec Dorea Potter, la mère de James, Alphard, son oncle et Andromeda, sa cousine qui avait choisi d'épouser un né-moldu, Ted Tonks. Les seuls contacts qu'il avait eu avec son frère avaient été distants, et Bellatrix avait juste cherché à le tuer. Sa mère l'avait renié, et son père avait toujours été distant. Elle n'avait pas rencontré les grand-parents de Sirius depuis qu'elle était enfant, et elle savait que son mari n'avait pas eu le moindre contact avec eux non plus, mais ça avait été apprécié. Elle avait eu besoin de soutien, Melania était une femme douce quoiqu'à ne pas sous-estimer, tandis qu'Arcturus était un homme dangereux mais bon pour ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Et puis après ce qui était arrivé, les protections autour du cottage ne lui semblaient plus suffisantes pour protéger sa famille, encore moins vu qu'elle voulait adopter Harry, elle savait que beaucoup de monde voulait le tuer.

En plus elle savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, avec Lyra lorsque Sirius était au travail ou qu'elle même travaillait, elle était une historienne, s'intéressant à l'histoire de la magie depuis le début et l'évolution jusqu'à leur siècle, elle travaillait surtout de chez elle, mais ça lui demandait de l'attention et du temps. Heureusement le couple avait un elfe de maison Willy, qui les avait beaucoup aidé à s'occuper de la maison et de leur fille, Willy avait été un présent des Potter lorsque le couple avait aménagé ensemble et il était de la famille, il allait venir avec eux. Willy avait beaucoup aidé Aliénor, surtout ces derniers temps, et il était impatient de voir le bébé arriver, les elfes de maison adoraient les enfants.

"Nor', mama, papa, où ?" demanda Harry qui jusque là s'était contenté de gazouiller, disant des sons qui n'avaient pas de sens et de resté collé contre sa marraine.

"Ils sont plus là Bambi, je suis désolée, mais ils t'aiment très fort tu sais." assura Aliénor en luttant contre ses larmes.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Pétunia après avoir lu et signer les papiers, elle s'était aussi levée pour s'occuper de son fils, sa voix avait été hésitante.

"La guerre, c'est horrible... Lily et James, ils savaient qu'ils étaient en danger. Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, une femme a fait une prophétie, disant qu'un enfant né à la fin du septième mois aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si cette prophétie concernait notre temps, ou un enfant déjà né ou non. Mais les chefs de chaque camp y ont cru, Dumbledore et Voldemort y ont cru, autre que l'indice concernant le mois, il fallait que cet enfant soit celui de parents qui s'étaient opposés et avaient survécu à trois reprises à ce Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alice et Frank, ainsi que James et Lily avaient fait face trois fois à Voldemort, Neville le fils d'Alice et Frank était né le 30 Juillet tandis qu'Harry était né le 31. Ils ont rapidement été chassé, Voldemort voulait tuer les enfants ainsi que les parents vu qu'ils avaient osé le défier. On a tout fait pour les protéger, on a cherché des rituels, des sortilèges pour assurer leur sécurité mais au final on a échoué. Lily et James sont morts, et Alice et Frank ont été torturé jusqu'à la folie et on ignore si ils reviendront un jour à la raison." expliqua Aliénor en luttant à nouveau contre les larmes. "La seule raison pour laquelle Harry a survécu c'est parce que Lily a fait un rituel de protection pour son fils. Le sortilège que ce monstre a lancé à rebondi sur lui, le tuant au moins momentanément mais on va faire en sorte que ce soit définitif. Je vais tout faire pour que ce monstre ne revienne jamais à la vie."

"Dumbledore, dans la lettre qu'il nous a laissé sur Harry, a dit qu'il y avait une protection autour de la maison, pour protéger Harry mais aussi pour protéger ma famille. Si Harry part, que deviendra cette protection ? Je ne veux pas que ma famille soit mise en danger." dit Pétunia fermement.

"Elle ne le sera pas, Dumbledore est un imbécile, Lily a mis des protection en place autour de cette maison dès qu'elle a pu, c'est une magie puissante, placé sur le sang qui vous liait mais pas uniquement ça. Aucun sorcier voulant vous faire du mal pourra s'approcher de cette maison, voici mon numéro de téléphone si tu as besoin et une adresse pour m'envoyer du courrier si nécessaire. Il y a aussi l'adresse d'une maison, une maison sûre, si jamais vous êtes en danger, vous pourrez vous y rendre et je serai informée." dit Aliénor, en sortant un nouveau papier de son sac.

"Merci." dit Pétunia, incertaine quand au sujet de la magie et ne connaissant pas vraiment la femme devant elle, mais touchée quand même. "Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?"

"Tu es la sœur de Lily, vous n'étiez pas proche mais je la connais depuis nos onze ans, elle était ma meilleure amie, je sais à quel point elle tenait à toi. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger elle et James, mais je protégerai son fils et le reste de sa famille à sa place. C'était la promesse qu'on s'était faite." dit simplement Aliénor.

"Lily avait dit dans sa lettre que tu étais la marraine d'Harry, je sais que ce genre de lien est important, et que ça voulait dire que tu serais sa gardienne si elle mourrait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec vous ? Pourquoi Dumbledore l'a déposé chez moi ?" demanda Pétunia.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a amené ici, même si je suppose que c'est en rapport avec cette prophétie." nia Aliénor.

"Où est ton mari ?" demanda Pétunia.

"En prison pour le moment, illégalement vu qu'il n'a même pas eu de procès." dit Aliénor un peu sèche, le sujet était douloureux. "Les gens croient qu'il a trahi James et Lily, et tué treize personnes. C'est faux." elle assura sans dire qu'est ce qui était faux. "Tu voudras voir régulièrement Harry ?"

"Non, pas pour le moment. Je te préviendrais si je change d'avis." nia Pétunia.

"Très bien." acquiesça Aliénor. "On va partir, il y a des affaires que tu as acheté pour Harry et qui n'iront pas à ton fils ?"

"Non, on lui a simplement donné des affaires de Dudley." dit Pétunia.

"Merci pour tout." dit Aliénor en se levant, Harry toujours contre elle.

"Quelle est l'urgence ?" demanda Pétunia, elle avait vu la femme regarder à plusieurs reprises sa montre et se demandait ce qui se passait.

"Il est parti pour le moment c'est vrai mais ses mangemorts sont plus dangereux que jamais et ils n'ont pas tous été attrapé. Je suis une cible potentielle de même qu'Harry, je suis simplement prudente. Et puis j'avais dit à Arcturus que notre entrevue durerait moins d'une heure, je ne souhaite pas que Meliana s'inquiète." dit Aliénor. "Au revoir et merci pour tout Pétunia."

"Il sera heureux avec toi n'est ce pas ?" demanda Pétunia, elle n'avait pas d'affection pour son neveu et ne souhaitait en aucun cas le garder, mais la discussion avec cette femme aux longs cheveux noirs avait ravivé des souvenirs, de son enfance avec Lily et après avoir appris que sa sœur avait donné sa vie pour protéger son enfant... Elle voulait qu'il soit bien traité et heureux, et qu'il ne gêne plus sa famille. Vernon avait eu suffisamment de mal à accepter l'idée que la magie existe et qu'un membre de la famille de sa femme soit une sorcière. Avoir un enfant dans la maison pour lui rappeler ça n'était pas une bonne chose, et elle n'en voulait pas non plus.

"Oui, je le traiterais comme mon propre fils, ma fille sera comme sa sœur. Il aura une enfance comme ses parents auraient voulu." assura Aliénor.

Et après avoir dit au revoir à Pétunia Dursley, en remontant dans la voiture, attachant Harry à un siège auto, elle se jura de tout faire pour respecter cette promesse. Harry aurait l'enfance d'un petit garçon normal, qu'importe son rôle pour certains imbéciles de sorciers, elle allait le protéger.


	2. Manoir Black

**Coucou et BONNE** **ANNÉE** **:D. Voici un chapitre pour fêter la nouvelle année, désolée pour le délai entre les deux chapitres, j'espère que vous aimerez celui là en tout cas. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture en tout cas :).**

TheProudHufflepuff : **Heureuse que tu aies aimé, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de celui là :). Désolée pour le délai.**

Rayan : **Heureuse que tu aimes l'idée, en espérant que ce soit aussi le cas pour le second alors :).**

Cocolita1804 : **Je suis contente que tu aimes l'idée alors, oui Aliénor va souvent douter et elle va beaucoup se reposer sur ses proches. Oui je t'assure, je prends du plaisir à écrire cette fic, comme les autres d'ailleurs. J'espère que tu vas apprécier autant ce chapitre que le dernier en tout cas, voire même plus :).**

yashiro-san : **Heureuse que ça t'ai plu, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Remus Lupin, le fait qu'il n'ai pas essayé de contacter Harry avant sa troisième année et qu'il n'y ait pas eu de suivi ensuite, je ne sais pas mais ça m'a déçue. Il a peut-être eu des circonstances atténuantes, et dans certaines fic j'en parle, mais dans celle là, son rôle ne sera pas très important. Désolée.**

Maud : **Dumby va définitivement regretter l'existence d'Aliénor, ça c'est sûr, mais il ne sera pas le seul. Le gouvernement** **britannique** **va aussi passer un mauvais moment lorsqu'elle** **récupérera** **son mari. Voire même avant.**

Lililou : **Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic, ça fait plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre :D**

En épousant Sirius, Aliénor n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au fait qu'elle épousait l'héritier Black, après tout le jeune homme aux yeux gris lui avait dit qu'il était déshérité et elle l'avait accepté, pour elle ça n'avait pas compté. Elle avait de l'argent dû à sa famille et Sirius n'était pas du genre, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru pendant longtemps, à fuir ses responsabilités, du moins pas sans une bonne raison. Il s'était servi de l'argent légué par son oncle Alphard pour investir dans différents commerces prometteurs, même durant la guerre, et s'il n'était pas richissime, il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'argent qu'apportait Aliénor. Elle avait simplement voulu une vie tranquille et heureuse, dans une petite maison si nécessaire et en voyant leurs amis souvent, sa vie était très différente à la place... De la famille Black, Sirius n'avait pas voulu trop parler, elle avait croisé Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa à Poudlard, les cousines de Sirius, ainsi que Regulus, son petit frère, mais elle n'avait pas souvent eu de rapports avec eux, à part pour Andromeda, après son départ de Poudlard et après son mariage avec Ted Tonks. Andy était une des favorites de Sirius et elles s'étaient beaucoup vues, la jeune femme avait même été d'un grand soutien lorsqu'Aliénor, Lily et Alice s'étaient retrouvées enceintes, elles avaient eu besoin d'information et l'ancienne serpentard en avait volontiers donné. En dehors de quelques membres, le plus souvent bannis de la famille, Aliénor n'avait jamais imaginé parler souvent avec la famille de Sirius. Elle avait eu tort et pour le coup elle était très heureuse de ce fait, bien qu'elle aurait préféré que les circonstances soient différentes.

Les grands-parents de Sirius avaient été géniaux avec elle et sa fille, Melania était visiblement heureuse d'être arrière-grand-mère et adorait la petite fille, et Aliénor avait même vu Arcturus sourire à Lyra. Aliénor savait que même sans leur intervention elle aurait continué à se battre, si seulement pour sa fille et l'enfant à naître, mais grâce à eux elle se sentait plus confiante. L'absence de Sirius était toujours extrêmement douloureuse mais au moins elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait été plutôt hésitante de laisser Lyra avec Melania seule pour la première fois, après tout jusqu'à récemment elle ne la connaissait que de nom ou de vue, mais elle s'était lancée, sachant aussi que Willy, son elfe de maison, veillerait sur l'enfant. La plupart des gens sous-estimaient les elfes de maison, une chose que la famille Shafiq avait toujours trouvé idiot, après tout ils faisaient d'excellents espions et ils étaient très puissants. Bien plus puissants que la plupart des sorciers croyaient en tout cas.

"Il va bien ?" demanda Melania dès qu'elle vit le retour de la femme de son petit-fils, un enfant dans les bras.

"Oui, je voudrais qu'un guérisseur l'examine afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de résidu de magie noire après ce qui s'est passé, mais sinon ça va." acquiesça Aliénor en ajustant sa prise sur Harry, et en souriant à sa fille qui s'était endormie sur les genoux de Melania. "Elle a été sage ?"

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas." assura Melania.

"Tous les papiers sont signés ?" demanda Arcturus qui avait senti la jeune femme revenir au Manoir Black et en venant voir si elle allait bien et si tout s'était passé comme prévu.

"Oui, tous, il est légalement ma charge, selon les lois des moldus et les nôtres." confirma Aliénor "Dumbledore ne pourra rien faire, pareil pour les mangemorts."

"Tant mieux." sourit Arcturus. "Je vais appeler le guérisseur de la famille." il dit en embrassant Aliénor sur le front, en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry et en embrassant sa femme. Aux yeux du monde extérieur; Arcturus Black était un homme froid et distant, mais lorsqu'il était avec sa famille, c'était totalement différent, surtout avec sa femme. C'était au point où Aliénor se demandait comment Sirius avait pu être aussi aveugle quand au sujet de ses grands-parents, mais elle savait pourquoi, Sirius était tellement concentré sur Wallburga et les horreurs qu'elle lui avait fait subir qu'il voyait tout les membres de sa famille comme elle, même son petit frère. Aliénor n'avait jamais été proche de Regulus, néanmoins c'était évident que le jeune serpentard tenait à son frère, il était même venu lui parler lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble pour lui dire de ne pas faire de mal à Sirius. Le pire c'était que Walburga vivait encore, heureusement la femme était coincée dans sa maison de Londres, Arcturus l'avait enfermé là bas après avoir appris la vérité sur l'état de Sirius lorsqu'il s'était enfui chez les Potter.

"Comment va Regulus ?" demanda Aliénor, pensant à son beau-frère.

Elle n'avait eu que peu de contact avec lui et avait cru qu'il était mort, tout comme Sirius et le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce n'avait été que lorsque les aînés Black étaient venus la chercher pour l'emmener au Manoir Black afin qu'elle y soit en sécurité qu'elle avait appris la vérité. Regulus était entre la vie et la mort mais il vivait, il était dans le coma mais il vivait. Arcturus, craignant pour la vie des siens, avait jeté un sort, crée par un des ancêtres Black, permettant au chef de famille d'ensorceler sa famille pour que dans le cas où leur vie était menacée, les Black seraient transportés en sécurité dans la résidence de Lord Black. Regulus avait apparemment bu une potion et alors qu'il était attaqué par des inferi, il avait reçu quelques blessures reconnaissables comme celles venant d'un inferi, il avait été transporté au Manoir Black devant ses grands-parents. Arcturus et Melania avaient tout fait pour le soigner, de même que le guérisseur de la famille, mais vu qu'ils ne savaient pas quel genre de potion le jeune homme avait bu, ils étaient coincés, surtout qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas la potion en question.

Aliénor était loin d'être d'accord avec le choix de vie de Regulus qui était devenu un mangemort, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il en était devenu un, si Walburga ne l'y avait pas poussé et puis allongé et inconscient, elle voyait à quel point il était jeune. A quel point ils l'étaient tous, en réalité, trop jeune pour affronter de telles horreurs, malheureusement ils n'avaient pas eu le choix et du coup elle avait perdu la plus grande partie de ses proches, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne voulait pas que Sirius vive la même chose, surtout parce qu'elle savait qu'il tenait à son petit frère cet imbécile. Il était de la famille et à sa connaissance il n'avait pas commis d'horreur, alors elle allait l'aider de son mieux et lorsqu'il se réveillerait, elle lui donnerait une chance de s'expliquer.

"Son état est stable." répondit Melania, le regard inquiet, et Aliénor comprenait pourquoi, son état était stable et c'était une bonne nouvelle néanmoins ça voulait aussi dire qu'il n'y avait pas de progrès. "Sans savoir ce qui s'est passé nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus qu'attendre malheureusement."

"On trouvera, j'en suis certaine." assura Aliénor en s'asseyant, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Harry ainsi que sa fille et posant ensuite sa main sur celle de Lady Black.

"Comment a t'il réagi en te voyant ? Il était heureux de te voir ?" demanda Melania, serrant avec reconnaissance mais aussi affection la main de la femme de son petit-fils, elle appréciait vraiment cette dernière et était heureuse du choix de Sirius. Bien qu'elle aurait souhaité la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances et de préférence avec Sirius présent.

"Très heureux oui, mais c'est assez normal, il n'a jamais rencontré Pétunia et Vernon, ils étaient des étrangers pour lui, tandis que je suis familière, je l'ai gardé assez souvent. Il réclamait Sirius et Lyra bien sûr, mais surtout il demandait ses parents. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer qu'ils étaient partis mais qu'ils l'aimaient, cependant je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, comment le faire." soupira Aliénor. "Je ne veux pas qu'il oublie ses parents, qu'il oublie James et Lily et tout l'amour qu'ils lui portaient, mais d'un autre côté je ne veux pas qu'il se souvienne de cette nuit."

"Tu pourrais lui raconter des histoires au sujet de ses parents, des moments qu'ils ont passé avec lui, il oubliera cette nuit, j'en suis certaine. Cependant je ne crois pas que tu le laisseras oublier ses parents." rassura Melania. "Tu pourras lui montrer des photos, comme tu le fais pour Lyra au sujet de son père. J'ai confiance en toi Aliénor."

"Merci." sourit Aliénor, continuant à regarder les deux enfants qui dormaient.

"Tu ne dois pas non plus oublier que tu es la mère adoptive d'Harry à présent, tu seras celle qui va l'élever tout comme tu élèveras Lyra et le bébé." pointa Melania.

"Je sais, je n'ai pas oublié, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera facile. Lily aimait tellement son fils, elle était une mère exceptionnelle avec lui et James était un très bon père, très protecteur mais aussi joueur. Comment puis-je tenir leurs rôles ?" questionna Aliénor inquiète. "C'est pareil pour Lyra et le bébé, comment je vais leur expliquer où se trouve leur père ? Lyra adore Sirius, et c'est réciproque, j'ai peur Melania, je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur."

"Tu voudrais qu'on place Harry dans une autre famille ?" demanda l'aînée des deux, elle connaissait la réponse bien sûr, elle savait bien juger les gens et puis elle commençait à connaître la femme de Sirius, Aliénor n'était pas une Griffondor traditionnelle, mais elle avait du courage et elle n'abandonnerait jamais les enfants dont elle avait la charge. Qu'importe contre qui elle devrait se battre pour ça.

"Non." répondit de suite Aliénor, sans une hésitation.

"C'est normal d'avoir peur, je suis sûre que tu avais aussi peur lorsque tu es tombée enceinte de Lyra et de ton bébé actuel. J'ai certainement eu peur quand j'étais enceinte de Lucretia et ensuite d'Orion, j'étais même terrifiée. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être une bonne mère, de faire des erreurs...Mes enfants n'étaient pas parfaits et j'ignore ce qui s'est passé avec Orion pour qu'il cède de la sorte à Walburga, mais je pense avoir été une bonne mère pour eux néanmoins et je les aimes toujours, il me manque même s'il était un idiot à la fin de sa vie et j'apprécie toujours de passer du temps avec Lucretia." dit simplement Melania, ses yeux semblaient hypnotiser ceux d'Aliénor. "Tu les aimeras, tu les protègeras de ton mieux et tant que tu fais ça, même si tu fais des erreurs, même s'il y aura des disputes, alors tu seras une bonne mère, j'en suis certaine. Je ne connaissais pas la mère biologique d'Henry, Lily Evans Potter, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ne s'était pas préparée au cas où elle ne survivait pas cette guerre, qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé le fait qu'Henry serait sous ta garde et que tu l'élèverais. Pareil pour James Potter, ils ont choisi de vous nommer, Sirius et toi, comme le parrain et la marraine de leur enfant en sachant parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire s'il leur arrivait quoique ce soit. J'en suis certaine. Le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner je crois, serait que tu l'élève comme ton fils mais que tu lui parles aussi de ses parents biologiques, ainsi il ne les oubliera pas et il apprendra à les connaître via tes histoires."

"Tu as surement raison." acquiesça Aliénor.

James avait certes été un farceur qui ne pensait pas aux conséquences de ses actions, mais ça avait été à Poudlard, il avait muri depuis et il était un bon père pour son fils, tout comme Lily. Sirius et elle avaient beaucoup discuté au sujet du parrain et de la marraine de leur fille, bien sûr le choix avait semblé évident, James était le meilleur ami, le frère, de Sirius tandis qu'elle avait un lien similaire avec Lily, cependant ils avaient aussi envisagé l'idée de nommer des personnes neutres à la guerre dans un tel rôle. Afin de protéger au mieux Lyra, ils en avaient beaucoup parlé avant de se décider, ils faisaient confiance à James et Lily pour prendre soin de leur fille si quoique ce soit leur arrivait, et pour prendre les mesures nécessaires même au cœur de la guerre. James et Lily avaient probablement fait la même chose, elle devait croire en ça, surtout vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas accéder aux dernières volontés de ses amis, qu'elle ne savait pas avec certitude si Lily voulait qu'elle élève Harry comme son fils ou comme un neveu, chéri bien sûr mais la relation ne serait pas la même.

"Aliénor, je sais que tu as perdu beaucoup de monde ces derniers temps, mais tu n'aurais pas un ami qui voudrait t'aider au sujet d'Henry ? Qui connaissait James et Lily ?" interrogea doucement Melania, elle voulait aider la femme de son petit fils, une femme qu'elle appréciait réellement en plus, cependant elle voyait que ses paroles n'étaient pas aussi rassurantes qu'elle ne le voudrait. Peut-être que si elle l'entendait d'une autre personne, ça fonctionnerait mieux.

"Le seul qui me vienne à l'esprit est Remus Lupin." répondit Aliénor.

"Ne peux-tu pas le contacter alors ?" questionna Melania, elle avait en effet entendu parler de ce Remus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis de son petit-fils, un excellent élève ainsi qu'un sang-mêlé. Un fils de sang-pur et d'un moldu. Melania n'avait rien contre les sang-mêlés, sa famille de naissance, quoique respectant plus les enfants d'anciennes familles et la tradition, n'était pas pour la mort des né-moldu, elle souhaitait simplement qu'ils apprennent et respectent leurs traditions. Arcturus ferait probablement la moue à l'idée, mais il ne dirait rien de plus, elle y veillerait. Cette femme avait déjà trop perdu et Melania ne permettrait pas à son mari de l'empêcher de voir un ancien ami à elle, simplement à cause de son sang, c'était hors de question.

"J'ai essayé après la mort de Lily et James, et après l'arrestation de Sirius. Il ne m'a pas répondu et il a été distant lorsque je l'ai vu à l'enterrement." soupira Aliénor "J'ignore ce qui se passe avec Remus, je sais qu'il y a eu des tensions, que Sirius le suspectait d'être l'espion mais j'aurai pensé qu'il voudrait rester proche d'Harry et de Lyra, même s'il me suspectait d'être une mangemort comme les gens croient que Sirius est. Cependant avant l'attaque, Alice m'a dit qu'il les évitait également, il fuit tout le monde, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il est encore en Angleterre. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe dans son crâne."

"C'est peut-être le choc, il est peut-être perdu." proposa Melania, même si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, cet ami de son petit-fils ne gagnait certainement pas des points avec elle. Loin de là même. Pour les Black, et même pour les Macmillian, la loyauté était une chose très importante, elle savait que la guerre avait rendu les gens plus soupçonneux mais tel qu'elle le voyait, Aliénor n'était pas tant blessé par le fait qu'il l'évitait elle, mais parce qu'il laissait les enfants derrière. Quoique Lady Black ne comprenait vraiment pas comment des gens pouvaient imaginer que son petit-fils soit réellement un mangemort, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour aider la guerre, s'opposant à Voldemort en permanence, luttant contre Bellatrix et bien d'autres. Il avait arrêté aussi des mangemorts pour autant tout cela avait été oublié et le gouvernement ne lui avait même pas donné un procès. Les gens paieraient pour ça, elle y veillerait et elle ne serait pas la seule.

"Melania, toujours aussi ravissante. Comment Arcturus a-t'il réussi à te séduire ?" demanda une voix familière, celle d'un homme entrant avec Arcturus. L'homme était Evan Burke, un cousin d'Arcturus mais surtout un ami d'enfance et enfin un guérisseur talentueux.

Après Poudlard il avait travaillé pour les gobelins, devenant un guérisseur pour leurs briseurs-de-sort, il avait donc appris beaucoup sur différents types de magie, même les plus anciennes et les malédictions égyptiennes, quoique les pharaons n'avaient pas été les seuls à ensorceler leurs tombeaux. Loin de là même. Après plusieurs années à Gringotts il avait choisi de se spécialiser dans la magie pour les enfants à Saint-Mangouste, Aliénor l'avait rencontré lors des premiers jours passés en la compagnie des grands-parents de son mari, ils avaient demandé qu'elle fasse un examen pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour sa grossesse. Une chose que la femme aux yeux violets avait volontiers accepté, à cause de la guerre, elle n'avait pas pu aller à Saint-Mangouste aussi souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait du, l'hôpital était certes une zone neutre mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que s'y rendre pouvait être dangereux, et avec Voldemort qui s'en était pris à tous les enfants des femmes liées de près ou de loin à l'Ordre du Phénix, ça n'avait pas été sûr pour Aliénor. Elle avait été hésitante à le tenter, réfléchissant même à contacter un guérisseur pour le faire venir chez elle, c'était faisable après tout, un peu plus cher mais le couple ne manquait pas d'argent. Cependant, très protecteur, Sirius avait été hésitant, il n'avait pas voulu prendre le moindre risque avec sa famille, il avait été similaire lors de sa grossesse avec Lyra, presqu'insupportable par moment. La seule chose qui l'avait calmé, était le fait qu'elle savait que James et Frank avait agi de manière identiques lorsque Lily et Alice étaient enceintes. Le seul inconvénient c'était qu'elle avait été seule à être enceinte cette fois, quoique vu ce qui était arrivé à ses amies ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

Il était très compétant néanmoins et si Aliénor ne le connaissait pas encore très bien, elle le connaissait assez pour avoir confiance en lui pour examiner Harry, il était même le seul guérisseur à qui elle fasse assez confiance pour le laisser faire. Après l'avoir salué, avec une phrase charmante bien sûr, il s'approcha de son patient qui était toujours endormi sur les genoux d'Aliénor, Evan Burke l'examina et si son sourire avait été présent au début, malgré son air concentré, il ne tarda pas à disparaître, un air soucieux étant à la place très présent. Trop même au goût de la marraine d'Harry et même au goût des époux Black.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Evan ?" questionna Arcturus.

"Physiquement il va bien, le sortilège de magie noire n'a pas causé de dégât, cependant il y a un problème. Il y a une présence dans la cicatrice qu'il a au front, ce n'est pas un horcruxe, le rituel n'a pas été fait, mais il y a néanmoins un résidu." dit sombrement le guérisseur.


	3. Naissance

**Salutations, mes excuses pour l'énorme délai mais voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans plusieurs de mes fics, s'il y en a une dont vous voulez savoir la suite rapidement, dîtes le moi en review ou envoyez moi un message. Je ferai de mon mieux pour travailler dessus en priorité.**

 **Merci à vous de continuer à lire cette fic, de la suivre, de la mettre en favori et surtout de la commenter.**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

Miss MPREG : **Coucou, contente que le résumé ait fonctionné alors. C'était un peu le but. Je suis heureuse que cette fic t'ait plu. Contente que l'idée t'ait plu aussi, oui j'aime bien ce genre de fic aussi, mais là je varie un peu. J'ai aussi pensé à une fic où une sorcière, sans trop de lien avec les maraudeurs ou Lily, croise Harry lorsqu'il est jeune et l'adopte ensuite. Mais je ne sais pas quand je l'écrirai.**

 **Dans tout les cas, oui Aliénor va élever Henry 'Harry' Potter comme s'il était son fils, tout en faisant en sorte qu'il connaisse James et Lily.**

 **Moi aussi j'adore le personnage de Regulus, même si on ne sait pas grand chose sur lui, mais bon c'est aussi le cas de plein de personnage. Et puis ce sont des fanfictions. On fait ce qu'on veut ;).**

 **Oui, Arcturus et Melania n'ont rien à voir avec Walburga, je pense à la faire apparaître dans un chapitre... C'est une possibilité en tout cas. On verra bien.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci,**

 **bises.**

AnnaMerteuil : **La voici, désolée pour l'attente.**

Aliénor avait su qu'elle était accepté entièrement par Melania mais ça avait été plus difficile de déterminer la situation avec Arcturus. Il l'acceptait dans la famille c'était certain, mais le faisait-il parce qu'il l'appréciait elle ? Ou parce qu'elle avait donné à son petit-fils une fille et qu'elle était enceinte ? Parce qu'elle représentait un futur pour la famille Black ? Parce que sa femme l'appréciait ?

C'était difficile à déterminer, surtout dans leurs cercles. Ils étaient tous habitus dès leur plus jeune âge à dissimuler leurs émotions à porter des masques afin de faire des alliances, pour ne pas montrer leurs faiblesses... De plus Arcturus Black était plus âgé qu'elle, sans compter qu'il avait été un serpentard, il avait probablement plus d'expérience au sujet des masques qu'elle n'en aurait jamais.

Il était poli, même accueillant envers elle, mais ils ne passaient guère de temps ensemble, encore moins seuls. Il avait beaucoup de responsabilité, surtout vu les actions de Bellatrix, il était vu d'un mauvais œil de porter le nom de Black ces derniers temps. C'était le rôle d'Arcturus, en tant que Lord Black, de s'assurer que leurs alliances, que les contrats, que tout cela ne tombe pas en ruine. Une chose très délicate et difficile. Heureusement Arcturus Black était un excellent politicien.

Il cherchait aussi à ce que Sirius obtienne un procès avec une bonne défense, cependant apparemment impossible. Il y avait trop de colère envers ses supposés actions, concernant la trahison des Potter, pour que les gens s'y risquent. Surtout sans preuve.

Aliénor ne connaissait donc que peu le grand-père de son mari, et elle ne savait pas du tout si Arcturus l'appréciait, en dehors du fait qu'elle lui avait donné une petite-fille et qu'elle était enceinte du possible héritier Black.

Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une personne qui n'éprouverait que ça envers elle, ne serait pas là, à lui tenir la main et à l'encourager alors qu'elle avait commencé à accoucher. Arcturus avait eu la possibilité de partir, elle le lui avait dit, il aurait pu aller chercher Melania, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Mais non, il était resté près d'elle, même après l'arrivée du guérisseur.

"Respire." dit Arcturus en lui tenant la main, après une contraction particulièrement douloureuse qui l'avait fait hurlé.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir un second enfant ? Certes lorsque Sirius et elle avaient parlé d'avenir, ils avaient tout les deux voulus une grande famille. Mais franchement après Lyra, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit d'aller au diable ? Dire qu'il y avait des femmes comme Molly Weasley qui avaient choisi de le faire sept fois.

Bien sûr la première fois ça avait été douloureux, et un moment rempli de panique, cependant lorsqu'elle avait tenu sa précieuse fille, elle avait oublié la douleur. Clairement, elle n'aurait pas du. Et même une fois qu'ils sortiraient son imbécile de mari d'Azkaban, il n'y aurait pas d'autres fois. Hors de question qu'elle traverse cela une troisième fois. Non, si Sirius voulait d'autres enfants, ils trouveraient une solution. L'adoption, ou alors Sirius aurait des organes féminins pendant neufs mois. N'importe quoi sauf ça. Elle était déterminée. Enfin sur l'idée de ne pas vouloir traverser ça à nouveau.

"Sirius. Je veux Sirius." ne put s'empêcher de dire Aliénor, les larmes aux yeux, et pas uniquement à cause de la douleur.

Sirius était supposé être là, c'était prévu comme ça. Il avait promis qu'il serait là pour la soutenir le jour de l'accouchement. Mais le Ministère avait agi, et du coup son mari était à Azkaban, prisonnier jusqu'à elle ne savait quand. Au lieu d'être près d'elle, à la rassurer, à la faire sourire... Elle avait besoin de lui, et pas que maintenant, alors qu'elle broyait la main de Lord Black tandis qu'elle vivait son deuxième accouchement. Mais tout les jours. Elle avait besoin de lui pour la pousser à se lever le matin, besoin de lui pour faire voler leur fille, pour la porter dans ses bras et la faire danser tandis qu'elle riait. Besoin de lui pour serrer Harry dans ses bras. Pour le porter sur ses épaules.

Elle aimait sa fille plus que tout, et elle tenait aussi énormément au fils de James et Lily, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu tenir un tel rôle seul. Sirius avait toujours été son roc, sa base tandis qu'elle s'inquiétait de tout. Paniquait pour un rien. Il lui était nécessaire. Surtout maintenant où elle était terrifiée.

Elle avait déjà du mal à tenir le coup avec Lyra et Henry, vu que c'était le nom que lui avait donné ses parents à sa naissance. Ils étaient si actifs, si pleins de vie mais aussi de questions. Pour le moment ils étaient très jeunes, les distraire était facile, mais après... Lorsqu'ils auraient des questions au sujet de Sirius, de Lily et de James ? Qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Et puis, ils étaient si actifs, elle n'avait pas l'énergie de les calmer. C'était Sirius l'hyperactif d'eux, pas elle.

"Je sais. Mais il n'est pas là, tu dois tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à te le ramener." dit fermement Arcturus.

"Je ne peux pas." avoua dans un murmure Aliénor.

"Bien sûr que si tu peux. Aliénor, tu es la femme que mon petit-fils a choisi. La femme qu'il aime suffisamment pour l'épouser, pour avoir des enfants avec elle. La femme dont il parlait même lorsqu'il était encore sous la garde de mon fils et de cette horrible femme. Tu es la femme qu'il aime plus que tout, tu es la mère de ses enfants. Tu vas réussir. J'en suis certain, tu vas donner naissance à mon arrière-petit-fils ou à mon arrière-petite-fille et tu vas les élever. Correctement, en étant la femme forte, intelligente et courageuse que tu es." dit avec force Arcturus. "Tout ira bien."

Regardant dans les yeux argents de cet homme, Aliénor fut frappée pour la première fois par sa ressemblance avec Sirius. Bien sûr elle avait conscience que Sirius était un Black, qu'il avait des traits en commun avec sa famille de naissance, mais il avait toujours été si différent des autres Black... Elle n'avait donc pas cherché les ressemblances, enfin à part en dehors de Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius. Et il y en avait entre eux.

Cependant même après sa rencontre avec Melania et Arcturus, la femme aux yeux violets n'avait pas cherché de points communs ou de ressemblances entre eux et Sirius. Pourtant là, elle ne pouvait pas, ne pas les voir. C'était évident, son mari avait exactement les mêmes yeux que son grand-père. Elle ne parlait pas de la couleur, les Black avaient les yeux gris, plus ou moins près de l'argent, quoique Sirius avait la même teinte du métal précieux qu'Arcturus. Non elle parlait de la forme des yeux, et de la bouche. Il y avait aussi des traces de Melania en lui.

Cette révélation soudaine ne créa pas en Aliénor un sentiment de perte plus marquée, comme cela aurait pu être le cas. Non, c'était réconfortant au contraire, elle n'était pas seule, son mari avait beau être absent, ses amis pour la plupart morts, il lui restait de la famille.

Et si le pire devait lui arriver, alors ses enfants seraient protégés et aimés. Elle n'en doutait plus. Cela lui redonna confiance, serrant la main d'Arcturus, par affection, reconnaissance cette fois, non par douleur, elle se reconcentra sur l'accouchement. Grandement rassurée. Tout irait bien.

* * *

Allongée, cette fois dans son confortable lit, Aliénor ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était épuisée, et une part d'elle avait envie de pleurer parce que Sirius n'était pas là, quoique vu le nombre de photo que Melania avait prit à son retour, il n'allait pas rater un seul moment de la vie de ses fils. Oui, ses fils, la sorcière aux yeux violets avait donné naissance à des jumeaux. Pour le ravissement de Lyra et d'Henry qui étaient installés contre elle, observant les deux bébés qu'elle avait dans ses bras.

Heureusement qu'elle avait de l'expérience vu le nombre de fois qu'elle avait gardé un des enfants de ses amis, en plus de sa propre fille. Porter deux bébés en même temps n'était donc pas une nouveauté.

"Comment vont-ils être appelé ?" demanda Melania, ayant finalement arrêté de prendre des photos et étant debout, contre son mari qui avait son bras autour de la taille de la sorcière aux yeux marrons.

"Vous en aviez parlé avec Sirius ?" renchérit Arcturus.

"Oui, quoiqu'on avait qu'un seul prénom." acquiesça Aliénor, observant d'un air très doux les quatre enfants qui étaient autour d'elle. Lyra et Henry avaient chacun un doigt tenu par les nouveaux-nés, c'était absolument adorable. "L'aîné des deux sera Corvus Sirius, et le second Léo Charlus."

"Des noms de Black." sourit Arcturus."Je comprends pour Léo, vu que vous êtes tous les deux des griffondor, mais pourquoi Corvus ?"

"Léo est aussi la constellation où se trouve l'étoile Regulus." pointa doucement Aliénor. "Même si leurs relations n'étaient pas évidentes, Sirius a toujours aimé son frère. C'était sa manière à lui de le montrer. Corvus, est la constellation à côté de celle de l'Hydre, là où se trouve l'étoile d'Alphard. L'oncle préféré de Sirius."

"Ce sont des beaux noms, ils sont forts." approuva Melania. "On va te laisser, tu veux qu'on prenne Lyra et Henry avec nous ?"

"Non, c'est gentil, mais je préfère les garder avec moi. Encore un peu en tout cas. J'appellerai Willy dans un moment." nia Alénor, elle voulait garder tout ses enfants contre elle pour le moment.

"Maman, où papa ?" demanda Lyra, quittant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle les avait rencontré, des yeux ses petits frères.

"Papa, .. il a du partir en voyage, je ne sais pas quand il va rentrer mais il t'aime." répondit Aliénor, son sourire faiblissant un peu devant la question régulière de sa fille. Ce n'était pas plus facile d'y répondre que lorsque Henry demandait où était ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur dire la vérité, surtout pour Lyra, ils étaient trop jeunes pour vraiment le comprendre, cependant elle leur répétait souvent qu'ils les aimaient.

C'était la vérité, et il était hors de question que ses enfants ou que son filleul en doute une seule seconde. Ses deux fils n'en douteraient pas non plus, même si leur père ne les avait pas vu, n'avait pas pu les porter, leur sourire et s'extasier devant eux. Aliénor savait que Sirius les aimait. Il était tombé amoureux d'eux, dès qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle s'en rappelait encore clairement, elle avait préparé un dîner après avoir été à Saint-Mangouste pour confirmer ce qu'elle avait pensé, pensant lui annoncer à la fin du repas, au moment du dessert. Elle avait tout planifié, oubliant que son mari avait l'habitude de ruiner ce genre de plans. Il ne le faisait même pas exprès, c'était le pire.

Il était arrivé, paniqué chez eux, étant revenu de mission avec James pour apprendre par un des autres aurors qu'elle avait été vu à l'hôpital. Forcément Sirius avait imaginé le pire, ce qu'il aurait fait même s'ils n'étaient pas en guerre. Sirius était dramatique, c'était son caractère. Il avait donc paniqué, en rentrant à la maison il l'avait pris dans ses bras avant de la relâcher brusquement pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

Elle avait du le retenir afin qu'il n'aille pas vérifier que Lyra allait bien. Elle l'aurait laissé faire, si elle n'avait pas été certaine qu'il la réveillerait et ça c'était absolument hors de question. Elle avait donc dû lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, dans un nouvel effort pour qu'il se calme. Enfin ça avait été le plan, parce que si Sirius n'était plus en train de paniquer, il était au contraire fou de joie. Prêt à hurler la bonne nouvelle au reste du monde.

Ce qu'il avait fait chez les Potter d'ailleurs, il s'était précipité vers la cheminée, avait utilisé un peu de poudre pour y aller directement et l'avait crié en serrant dans ses bras un James choqué. Enfin ça, Aliénor l'avait appris par une Lily hilare le lendemain. Après avoir dit la bonne nouvelle à son meilleur ami, son frère, Sirius était revenu à leur maison pour s'agenouiller devant elle. Parlant pendant à un moment à leur enfant à naître.

Ou plutôt leurs enfants.

Oui, Sirius aimait leurs trois enfants, et un jour il les rencontrerait. Qu'importe ce qu'elle ait à faire, avec qui elle devait s'allier, elle récupérerait son mari, ses enfants connaîtraient leur père.

Et elle ferait payer à tout ceux qui avaient cherché à les séparer. Dumbledore et Croupton Sr en tête de liste.


End file.
